


Black and Blue

by Kayim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Any, Any, Black and blue all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Mako steps out of the jaeger, already removing her helmet.

Raleigh can't help but wince when he sees the dark shadow already forming across her cheek. The attack had rattled them inside the conn-pod, causing both of them to stumble. Mako had hit one of the support beams with her head, her helmet taking the brunt of the damage, but crumpling slightly on one side. Raleigh had felt her pain when it impacted her face, but she hadn't swayed from the neural connection.

She stands in front of him, her eyes still shining and her smile wide and beautiful. He reaches out a hand, gently tracing his fingers across the bruise, light enough that he knows it won't cause more pain. He can feel her in the aftermath of the drift and doesn't know if the warmth is coming from her or himself.

"That's going to be a lovely color in the morning," he tells her, his own smile matching hers, his fingers resting on her cheek. "It will go great with the blue of your hair."


End file.
